Skyrim and Oblivion High New Year's Special
by Reenava
Summary: It's new years day in cyrodiil for Megelieramberina, so her friend Hildreannaleena time travelled to spend it with her. But something went wrong!


I am totes Hildreannaleena. I was totally hopping into my time machine. It wos new years eve 200 years ago, and I wos gonna spend it with my new totes friend Megelieramberina. She had stopped bean mean, she wos now humble like me.

I arrived there, it wos 11:55pm on new years. Omg just five minutes! I got out my time machine wearin my totally designer heels. Followin me was my best frend Elsif. My other bestie, Rikke, didn't follow becos she is totes ded. My totally bf Farkas wos also there. He am a werewolf, but shhh, there is a fine for transforming – 1000gold.

I saw meger totes lier amberina. She waved at me becos that is wot ppl do when they see someone they know.

"Hey Meger totes lier amberina!"

"Hello helloooo hellooo hellooo helloo, she sung the song by Karmin." It is kind of old but it wos 200 years ago so it cud be forgiven. It wos becoming 2007 instead of 2006. Maybe the shivering isles expansen wud come out.

"Meger toes lieramberina, are you excited for the new year?"

"correct," she sed.

"Cool me too!"

"Hildreannaleena meet my totes bf Amkatutbhazeekzil." She intorducead a dremora at me. He sed hi. He wos wearin a full soot of daydra armour, it wos very impossing.

"Where are your other 8?"

Sudden Megerlierabmerina turned red as a tomarto. "Idk wut ur talking abowt!" she sed. We looked at the clock – it wos only 2 minets to midnite. The firetwerks were gonna totes come out of the White gold tower in the imperative city.

We were cold becos it wos snown. Farkas gave me his jacket to wear becos that is wot good boyfrends do. Besides, he had him totally werewolf coat. Omg 1 minute!

Sudden I saw Rikke! A zombie! She wos ment to be DEED

"RIKKE HOW DID U COME BACK FROM THE DEAD? IS THIS NECROMANCY OR JUST A CONTINUITY ERROR?!"

"I am not ded. I time travelled. I wonted to see the wurld b4 phones were invented."

"Rikke there are phones in 2006."

Rikke is rly dumm. That is her floor. I cirnged.

"Ohh. Well I came from the marchth of 24 2011."

That wos b4 she ded. I wos so happy to see my ded frend. Unforutanete you carnt stay in the time travel very long so I cud not be wif her for long.

The firework went off! They were so pritty. Oh my totes nein devines, they were fire, the whole city wos on fire!

"NEVER FEAR, I AM PUT IT OUT." I dragon showted my weater shout – oh no it corsed a flood!

I wos so stress. What do I do abowt this sityooactehcn?

"We must work together to solve this problem," sed totally Megelieramberina.

She wos rite! "We are such gud frends!"

She agred too. I looked at my frend, Elisif, who is smart. So she wud totally kno wwhot to do.

"This is danger," she sed thinkfully, "But if we open an oblviien gate then all the worter will go in that."

That plan wos totally crazy, but it wso a sound plab.

"Amkatutbhazeekzil, can you open an oblivvy gate?" I arksed.

"No lol, only mehrunes dagon can do that."

But megelieramberina knew how to summon him!

* * *

-Megerlierambierna PoV-

I totally shouted 'UR UNDERPANTS ARE UGLY MEHTRUNES DARGEN.!"

I heard a crashin noise. It wos him, he had lots of limbs so he knocked fings over. "im sick of you always insulting me Mgelierambeirna, im telling my mum." I saw teers glissening in him eyes.

"I promise if you open an oblivion gate I will never insult your fashion sense again."

He looked confuse, but did it anyway. All the totally water went into the obliven gate! Then I made him totally close it so I wudent insult his hairdo too.

Everyone knew that I had saved the day, as usaal – wait im not arrogant anymore. We had all worked together to help solve the problems.

We all posed a photo to be in the newspaper, the Black horse Courier. We were so prwod of outselves. Then Hildreannaleena and her frends had to go, it wos sad, I sed goodbye and that I wos comin to her wedding wich wos hopefully soon.

"Megeliereamrbina I am only 16, I am no marry."

"Well I am get marry evan tho im 16!"

"Yeah but my mum is strict!"

"Oh wells, I do whatevs I like because I am Megeliererambierna."

"Damn I thort u weren't arrogent anymore."

"Ur rite! Im sorry, I need 2 work on bean less argent."

"That's ok, goodbye megelieramberina see you next year." We totally hugged and Hildreannaleena hoped back in the time machinima.

* * *

Thanks every1 for reading. I cudent decide if I wonted to do the new years speshal abowt Hildreannaleena or Megelieramberina so I did both! Yay for time travel. Happy new year everone!

Xoxo Reenava

PS: You should not have read this if you haven't read Skyrim and Oblivion High yet because it contains spoilers.


End file.
